Many work machines, such as a motor grader, utilize a moldboard or blade to manipulate an underlying surface as the work machine travels thereon. To provide increased utility to the work machine, the moldboard can slide axially to several positions along a moldboard axis. Typically, a hydraulic actuator moves the moldboard along the moldboard axis to a location desired by a user. The moldboard is often held in alignment with the moldboard axis by one or more linear rails that are coupled to the moldboard on at least one surface and slidably coupled to the work machine through a tilt-frame housing along a different surface. Further, one or more wear inserts are often positioned in the tilt-frame housing to provide a contact surface for the linear rail as the moldboard moves along the moldboard axis. The pressure at which the wear insert presses against the contact surface is adjustable to hold the moldboard in alignment with a tilt frame assembly while allowing the linear rail to slide thereon.
Over time, the wear inserts become worn down along the contact surface. More specifically, debris is often positioned along the contact surface between the wear insert and the linear rail. As the moldboard is moved from one position along the moldboard axis to another, the linear rail slides along the contact surface and the debris disposed between the linear rail and the wear insert will cause the wear insert to degrade. The degradation of the wear insert may require monitoring, adjustment, or replacement of the wear insert to ensure optimal alignment of the moldboard relative to the work machine overall.